


The Puppet and his Lover

by AiaPhoenix



Series: Puppetmaster [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Angst, Confused Naegi Makoto, Despair, Despair Naegi Makoto, F/M, Panic Attacks, Ultimate Despair (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiaPhoenix/pseuds/AiaPhoenix
Summary: Naegi Makoto forgets.Naegi Makoto remembers.Naegi Makoto wails.





	The Puppet and his Lover

His first day at Hope's Peak had been pretty messed up.

 

First, he entered the school, blacked out and woke up on his seat in Hope's Peak, windows blocked off, and everything looking weird yet familiar in general.

 

(He also distinctly noted that something was _missing,_ but he didn't know _what_. Except for maybe his freedom.)

 

The whole school made his instincts scream at him, _go, run away, don't stay_ –

 

Apart from meeting Maizono Sayaka again, nothing eventful had happened when they introduced themselves.

 

The only thing that seemed weird to him was how his mind screamed _fake_ , _fake_ , _**fake**_ at him when Enoshima Junko introduced herself.

 

After that, that weird bear had showed up. _Monokuma_.

 

He shivered just thinking about him. Was it a him, though? Probably. Maybe?

 

He was overthinking this, wasn't he?

 

Yeah, he totally was.

 

* * *

 

 

Then Maizono died.

 

He already knew that he would be framed, even if he wasn't the culprit.

 

Knowing that gave him a strange sort of happiness that he almost immediately shook off.

 

Enoshima Junko's death followed shortly after, feeling way too perfect for it to be real, but he was probably the only one thinking that because no one else seemed to care if it was staged or not – just that she had died.

 

Strangely enough, he felt nothing when he saw Enoshima Junko's dead, impaled corpse staring back at him in shock.

 

 

 

He didn't die. ( ~~Unfortunately.~~ )

 

* * *

 

 

After that, the others seemed to drop like flies. With time, he cared less and less because it had become his daily life that, strangely enough, he _accepted_. A strange acceptance that he himself despised.

 

(Everytime someone died, he felt emptier than before. Like he was losing a surviving part of himself everytime one of his classmates died.)

 

When they discovered that it was _Ikusaba_ that had died instead of Enoshima, his face had lit up, not going unnoticed by the Ultimate Detective Kirigiri Kyouko.

 

“Naegi-kun?“ she asked and he recoiled in shock of his own happiness. He _didn't_ _understand_. At the same time, he had apparently started shivering all over.

 

Everyone was looking at him.

 

“Y-Yeah?“ he asked, his eyes a tad bit too wide. “What is it?“

 

“Do you–“

 

“I'm fine!“ he answered immediately, not letting her finish because _that was what she wanted, right? That was the standard response– the question that he was(n't) asked everyday and that he would always,_ _ **always**_ _answer like that!_ What the fuck was wrong with him?! “I'm not! I'm nOT I'm fine!“

 

To the others, he probably sounded like a broken record. He felt like one. Broken. _Not_ _empty_. Why? Why, why? What was wrong?

 

“Oh well, the gig's up I guess!“ Monokuma giggled and revealed his– _her_ true self, _Enoshima Junko_ , _Junko_ , _**Junko**_. They saw it coming, but– but– “Well, hello everyone! It's _sooo_ great to see y'all!“

 

He started to laugh. It was so ironic– that he felt despair even though _he_ was the one who wanted to forget–

 

Wait, what? He didn't– _what was going on_ –

 

He laughed harder, doubling over despite himself, his expression one of pain.

 

Wanting to forget had been the worst decision of his life, hadn't it? Through that, he got his feelings back, shattered the wall he had built up in that one year to _save himself_ , had let _emotions,_ _ **despair**_ _in_ –

 

“Aww, my little Makoto-chan looks so delicious, I wanna devour him!“ Junko said and he laughed, _laughed_ , _**laughed**_ , _stop_ , _stop_ , _**stop**_ , _don't do this, built it up again, don't fall, don't fall into that dark black pit–_

 

“ _It's fine, isn't it? I mean, if you want to help our plan, you'll have to meet them eventually._ “

 

“What did you do?!“ Asahina screamed at Junko – Enoshima – no, _built it_ , _**do it**_ –

 

“Me? I did nothing,“ Junko feigned innocence and Makoto wanted nothing more than to _hit her, hold her close, slice her up, let her stroke his hair again because of what she had done to him–_ “Makoto-chan, it's time to stop.“

 

His body obeyed. He stopped laughing altogether and noticed that he was sitting on the ground through his blurred vision. He had probably fallen back at some point.

 

It seemed as if as if all defiance sipped out of him in an instant the moment she uttered her next words, “Come to me, please?“

 

He shuddered. She _never_ said please. Rarely. And _when_ she did–

 

“ _Will you please, please, please? Will you? Will you? It's not going to be horrible, y'know! It's the natural way of things, that despair defeats hope, the strong defeat the weak and you still have a little bit too much hope in ya for me to fully include you in my plan! Of course, I trust and love you but..._ “

 

What had they talked about? What did she want him to do again? His memories were still foggy– he couldn't remember what he was supposed to do–

 

He went over to Junko and sat down on her lap, the girl seeming satisfied by his action.

 

She started stroking his hair.

 

 _She_ _started stroking his hair_.

 

He was _repulsed_.

 

He _loved_ it.

 

He _hated_ it.

 

 _Loved_ and _hated_ the feeling of her fingers stroking his hair oh-so-gently.

 

He needed to _get away_ but he _couldn't move_.

 

He didn't pay attention to what Junko said next. Nor to the shocked expressions or the shocked exclamations of his classmates that followed.

 

“ _He_ was the one who erased all of your memories, even his own, after all!“ The girl beneath him laughed boisterously, snapping Makoto out of his daze.

 

His classmates – most of them, anyway – stared at him in shock. Betrayal.

 

That was right.

 

 _He_ was the mole, _he_ was the one who erased everyone's memories, _he_ was the one who helped bringing the world to its knees, _he_ was the one in a love-hate relationship with Junko.

 

He thought about the Monokumas that were already ravaging on the outside.

 

How many people had already been killed by his actions alone.

 

How many people were still being killed right at this very moment.

 

“ _U-Um, look... it's done like this, see? I-I wouldn't be a good nurse if I wouldn't be able to inject m-medicine correctly!_ “

 

How many people were still going to be killed in the future.

 

“ _Let's just skin 'em alive, dammit. That's way more fun._ “

 

Block it out.

 

“ _I will vote for cutting of their limbs one by one! What great despair it must give!_ “

 

_Block it out._

 

“ _Naegi-kun, watch closely, alright? Junko-sama told us that you needed some time to relax._ “

 

_**Block it out.** _

 

“ _Hey, why the fuck are you struggling? Just–_ “

 

_**Stop.** _

 

“ _...Wait, his eyes aren't red, are they? Does he have contacts in...?_ “

 

_**No.** _

 

“ _He doesn't!_ “

 

_**Please...** _

 

“ _Woah... is that why she wanted us to do the whole thing? To bring him to despair?_ “

 

_**Please!** _

 

“ _Guys, guys, you're so naive! He won't fall into despair just because his parents are skinned alive in front of him!_ “

 

He... he thought he hadn't met them... The Ultimate Despairs...

 

But he... he _had_...

 

“ _Junko-sama, what are you doing here?_ “

 

He had suppressed the memories of...

 

“ _You idiots won't be able to do this alone, y'know? His hope's too strong to just... break. Isn't that right, Makoto-chan?_ “

 

Stop stroking his hair so gently... it's not... why... could he have saved his–

 

“ _Maybe he should... skin them himself? That's such a great idea! And where do we have his sister again... Kuzuryuu do me a favor and bring her here!_ “

 

“Voting time, everyone!“ Junko said and laughed, gripped his hair so tightly that he winced in pain and leaned down to his ear to whisper her next words, “Of course, that includes you, Makoto-chan... You know what you have to do, don't you? Won't you do me this one last favor?“

 

“ _Makoto-chan, won't you do me a favor?_ “

 

He... he knew?

 

He did.

 

If he wanted Junko to have the most amount of despair... he should vote to get out of the academy.

 

He...

 

Everyone was looking at him expectantly.

 

He...

 

Did he really have to choose between Junko and the others?

 

Junko would be executed, right...?

 

She would be _dead_...

 

He _didn't want to_ but wanted to so _badly_.

 

Even though she did horrible things... Makoto couldn't seem to let go of her.

 

Did she... also want him to feel the most possible amount of despair?

 

Would she... feel despair because the love of her life betrayed her? Even though she wanted it?

 

Does she...

 

…

 

…

 

He... knew what he had to do.

 

“I...“ Makoto said as he stood up and went back to his former position, “I... got it.“

 

He pressed the button.

 

“Enoshima, you can't just make him choose to stay inside so that we–“ Kirigiri started but then looked at the final votes.

 

“As if I would do that, idiot!“ Junko laughed and looked at the button to execute herself longingly, “Oh, such _despair_! It's _beautiful_!“

 

He couldn't... look.

 

He should be happy.

 

He should be screaming.

 

“Live a good life, Makoto-chan!“

 

She... she loved him. She actually, seriously loved him.

 

Even though she might be a monster–

 

“No...! Wait...!“ Makoto screamed but Junko was already grinning at him and showing a peace sign, “I–!“

 

There was... something wrong with him. There was something seriously wrong with him. Why couldn't be stop?

 

He fell to his knees with tears streaming down his face as he watched Junko get executed.

 

“I–I love you!“ he screamed, after she was already dead – crushed – after there was _nothing left_.

 

The others had already left the room.

 

The only thing Makoto could do was wail in agony.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i have m o r e i d e a s f o r t h i s
> 
>  
> 
> https://discord.gg/9BUKBWe


End file.
